All Things Will Pass
by Addict666
Summary: The DBZ crew is at it again, as a strange new menace pushes the power envelope. Vegeta is the best, I love him.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place after Vegeta commits his sacrifice. Here is where this story's timeline diverges. This is the base of knowledge that I work from. Vegeta has been wished back prior to the story and trains harder than ever on Earth. The Saga continues.  
  
"All Things will pass."  
  
  
  
  
  
Central Am of the Western continent-  
  
  
  
Sweat rolls down the Saiyan prince's brow as he boils the ocean surrounding him. Vegeta was off on another one of his 3 or 4 day training missions he was always taking. As usual, he gave Bulma no notice that he wouldn't be home for dinner. That was three days ago and Vegeta's uniform was now singed, soiled and torn away.  
  
  
  
The Prince of all Saiyans was a serious guy and he took training very seriously. "Just wait until next time Kakkarrot," he chuckled. Vegeta had waiting a surprise for everyone.  
  
  
  
Suddenly to the South, Vegeta sensed  
  
Tremendous surges of totally alien power. Saiyan blood  
  
drew him to this new challenge.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku, I'm sending Pikkon instead to investigate that temporal disturbance we sensed. Just trust my judgement, dude." Light reflected off the elfish rocking Grand Kai's black shades.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Grand Kai! Come on, please!"  
  
"No. I'm sorry Goku but you just went to earth"  
  
" Don't worry Goku, I'll take care of it" Pikkon smirked. His energy blazed up around him and he bolted off through otherworld's pink skies.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon, baby, nobody has to know"  
  
  
  
"Get your hands off me creep!" Bulma pushes Yamcha off of the couch on to the floor hard.  
  
  
  
"Ouch, Ok!! I get it. Messages received." He rubbed his soar rear end.  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't start getting a big head or anything, I'm sooooo over you. I just thought maybe since Vegeta isn't around you might need my services again." He winked at her at his lavender headed ex-girlfriend.  
  
  
  
"Uh…gag me." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
At that exact moment, Bulma's father walks in with Gwar and his little cat.  
  
  
  
"Hey you two, come look at this." He motioned for them to come in his lab.  
  
  
  
Yamcha sat still, frozen for a moment before saying, "I just don't get it. What! Am I losing my touch, oh no!" Bulma rolled her eyes again and walked into her dad's lab.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in Otherworld, Goku has seized King Kai outside his new home.  
  
  
  
"Uh ... Goku I don't think it would be a good idea to go against the Grand Kai's word. "  
  
  
  
"Well, I won't just set here, not if I'm going to miss some action on Earth! I'll just get the system to work for me. I'm going to the place King Yema works and find some big shot there. Somebody's got to let me go back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
King Kai looked very distraught. "Goku wait I'm going with you, someone has to keep your dumbass out of trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood just meters away from the object or as the professor would explain later the non-object, composed of indiscrete matter. It appeared to be a glowing multicolored diamond levitating just about chest high.  
  
  
  
"What a disappointment! I should blast this thing to kingdom come right here and now!" The Saiyan clenched his fist. Just when he had became confident of his power level again this new obstacle would arise but it was such an enigma. Despite the massive let down upon seeing this simple yet unnatural floating diamond he still felt drawn to it and its incredible unknown power.  
  
  
  
"Hey you. Back away from it. Step away from the anomaly now!" A stranger voice called from over Vegeta's shoulder. The dark prince turned around to face the menacing image of Pikkon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Many miles away at kami house Gohan and Videl had stopped at the island to find out what was going on. "Very strange and very old. That's all I can really make of it." The elder master Roshi offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'll agree," Krillin said. His wife android 18 and their daughter Marron sat nearby. Krillin and Gohan had been spending a lot of time together recently. They claimed they were training partners. In reality the two old friends disliked working out with the females who sometimes got overly aggressive.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think it's obvious to every one here that Vegeta is there with whatever it is." Gohan said.  
  
  
  
"And some one else too" Vidal added, "Someone strong."  
  
  
  
"I'll say." Everyone looked over at once to see Tien standing in the doorway. "Long time no-sees" The triclops smiled warmly.  
  
  
  
"Wow. You never change do you, big guy?" 18 exclaimed, and Tien really hadn't changed much over these many years. He wore the same green and white clothing. Although, somehow he was looking bolder now days, much more focused.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tien blushed slightly at the lovely 18's attention. "Uh, Price Chiaotzu sends his regards, he is busy with affairs of the state. Soon he will be King you know.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha ha, getting soft in his old age, Eh? " The feeble, toothless Master Roshi laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually, Chiaotzu, Is quiet strong now days. He had grown into a fine young man. I'm running out of things to teach him, actually." Tien laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The mood changed. "So, you felt it to Tien?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, should we go check it out?."  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl stood up. "Count me in" Krillin said.  
  
  
  
"I'll watch little Marron there." Master Roshi offered.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Gohan looked a little upset. "Uh, say, Master Roshi, you're wise do you think we'll make it home by dinner time." He touched his belly.  
  
  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Vegeta vs. Pikkon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Small one, move away from that diamond." Pikkon demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what your up to, you freak but your in the wrong place at the wrong time." Vegeta grunted and transformed into a SuperSaiyan.  
  
  
  
Pikkon is shocked and taken aback by this having seen it on his ally Goku. His shock betrayed him momentary allowing Vegeta to gain the upper hand. He drove forward punching at rapid speed driving Pikkon back.  
  
  
  
"Wait, golden warrior, what, are you do...." Vegeta silenced him with a thunderous uppercut.  
  
  
  
Pikkon, in anger, engulfed Vegeta in a blast. Smoke and dust obscured the view. The dark prince burst out of the smoke and lunged for Pikkon.  
  
A flying fist drove the green alien back into the diamond shaped anomaly. A brilliant flash of light swallowed both fighters up into the temporal distortion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHH!" Trunks screamed. He came running into the lab where Bulma, his grandfather and Yamcha watched a large computer screen, watching a blip on a map of the central section of the Western continent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it Trunks? What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't sense dad any more! He's gone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no, Vegeta, what have you done now." Bulma looked worried.  
  
  
  
  
  
The professor just petted his little cat and said, "Very curious."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku smiled. It looked like he was finally going to get his way. "You've eaten all the food we have here." a spirit told him "Here just take the pass to earth. Go. Just get out!" The otherworld employee was red in the face with anger.  
  
  
  
"Ok, just settle down. Thanks." Goku smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Kai just stood outside shaking his head. "Goku, sometimes you're too much."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillen, Number 18, Gohan and Videl all arrived at the diamond together. "Ha, Ha I guess old Tien just couldn't keep up," Krillin laughed. Gohan just pointed ahead where the three-eyed martial artist stood by the diamond object.  
  
  
  
"I've learned a trick or two in all these years Krillin."  
  
  
  
Krillin laughed, "Yeah, I guess we all have."  
  
  
  
"I can't wait to see how strong Gohan has gotten." Tien said.  
  
  
  
"Well, boys were not going to learn anything out here lets go." Videl said.  
  
  
  
"Let a real woman go first stand a side, men." 18 had her ever-present sarcastic front up. She approached the diamond, sighed and touched it and and was absorbed into the temporal distortion. Krillin followed quickly and Tien behind him. When Vidal came up to the object and unexpectedly it faded away into a ghostly shadow then faded to nothing. The temporal anomaly had disappeared and Gohan and Vidal were left just to standing starring at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Pikkon came though he knew he was in trouble, disoriented from the attack from the smaller angry Saiyan warrior, the new exotic environment over whelmed him.  
  
As soon as Vegeta materialized next to him, his face in his hands, temporally blinded, the fire started.  
  
  
  
Blasts from strange tanned skinned giants' staffs. Dozens of shots inundated the two newcomers. Pikkon felt searing heat from the beams and everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
end episode one.  
  
  
  
Next time on Dragonball Z! What grim fate lye awaiting Vegeta, Pikkon and the others through this glowing diamond gateway through time? What's taking Goku so long. Finally, Gohan and Videl alone at last ....... on the next exciting episode of .. 


	2. 

"Hey, squirt."   
  
"Dad!" Goten turned to see his father ,Goku, standing in the doorway. The young saiyan jumped to his feet and ran into his father's arms.  
Chi Chi appeared in the room from the kitchen. Goku stood to face her, "Chi Chi, it's great to see you. I have to go take care of some serious business in the South," He lowered his voice so that Goten couldn't hear, "Then I'm going to take care of you."  
Chi Chi only smiled and turned back to walk into the kitchen. 'I guess I better use the big bag of rice'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
In a great flash of light Android 18, her husband, Krillen; materialized in midair about six feet of the ground. They found themselves in, what seemed to them to be a mad, crazy world vastly different from their own. It was a massive cobbled ancient city surrounded by lush rainforrest. Dark red brick and tan stoned made up all of the hundreds of thousand stepped pyramids and ampitheathre temples.  
18 landed on her feet but Krillen fell on top of her, hitting with maxium force. She collasped under the sudden blow. Krillen had absolutley no time to react before swarms of natives surrounded them.  
No questions were asked. The giant matte-skinned natives quickly fired their weapons, mainly large stone staffs, from the waist.   
Krillen managed to protect the fallen 18 with his body. The blast shredded and burned his flesh.   
Very little time passed before tien fell through empty space in midair. Ready for battle, Tien called "Solar Flare!" in his loudest voice.   
The natives grunted and cursed in thier native tongue as they had to double over and shield their eyes.  
Tien didn't miss a beat. The three eyed hero landed on his feet and realizing they were out numbered by the thousands began another special technique. "Tri-fold magic prism!" He screamed.   
  
Instantly, the there warriors were rendered invisible.  
  
18 now was able to stand and scooped up Krillen, who looked more dead than alive.   
  
"Is he..?" Tien asked.  
"No...not yet. I really doubt you can maintain this little light bending trick of yours, so lets find a way out of here."  
Tien looked through the triangular field that shielded himself, 18 and Krillen at the masses of stony giant just starting to recover from the flash. "Yeah, we better go."  
Neither Tien nor 18 noticed the diamond anomally materilize above their head's, fixed in place, as they stealthy ran away in to the dense rainforrest. They could only hope Vegeta had been as lucky as they were.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
On the tiny Central American Island where Vegeta intially discovered the diamond anomally, Gohan and Videl stood as if they were stranded. "So now what, studboy?"  
  
Gohan scratched his head,"Well... Mexico is just right over there." He pointed across the warm gulf waters.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Tien lead them through the woods, with the badly wounded Krillen in 18's arms, limp and nearly dead. Deeming it finally safe now that they were clear of the city, Tien stopped the outward flow of his energy that rendered these three invisible. This was one of many new skills Tien had mastered, meditating in those snowy mountains he called home.  
"Maybe we should put him down for a awhile and rest."  
"I'm not tired." 18 replied mechanically.  
"We need to figure out where we are going and I think it would be better for Krillen, he's not looking so well." Tien insisted they stop. Soon they were under a beautiful tree with many blossoms and a thick winding trunk.  
  
"Dad, where did Yamcha go?" Bulma asked.  
"Uh....I don't know. Look at this now. It appears the anomaly has disappeared." The Professor sat in front of several advanced looking monitors.  
  
  
Yamcha and his changeling friend sat in the tavern around the corner. "Gwar, have I lost my touch with the ladies." He had been slurring his words for the last thirty minutes. Yamcha belched and slammed his glass on the bar. Unfortunately, he forgot his strength and the bar split in two and a crack when deep through the marble floor. After that the two drinking buddies staggered back to Bulma's.  
  
  
  
18 saw it fit to take a nap while Krillen lay near death, under the tree. She figured he wasn't waking up anytime soon. He had a deep wedge chuck of flesh missing from his side. Any other human have died instantly, she knew.  
  
Tien scouted ahead unrelentingly trying to make sense of the situation. This forrest seemed to glimmer, he could sense the raw lifeforce of this place. Even back in the city, through it seemed to be heavily populated, the technology appeared crude and their was a mystical vibe to the entire landscape. How foreign this place felt to Tien.  
  
Unbeknownst to either Android 18 or the triclops, Tien, the damaged Krillen began to be enveloped by the earth. Mystic tree roots began to wind up around Krillen and pulled him into the soil. Within seconds he was completely under ground directly under the strange enchanted tree with its white blossoms glimmering in the younger warm sun.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Pikkon awoke to Vegeta's face snarling at him. They were both in a dark sub-terrainian dungeon, chained to red stone walls. Their cloths had been taken and they both hung by their wristed, one saiyan prince and one green fighter from the West Quadrant.  
  
"So tell me, freakshow, who are you and what do you have to do with this..." Vegeta screamed, his voice full of rage.  
Pikkon thought to himself, Uhhgh this isn't even my part of the universe. "You must be somehow connected to Goku, right. The diamond was a temporal influx, a passage to another point in time. The Grand Kai sent me to take care of it. I am Pikkon."  
  
"Gok.....Kakkarott, I should have known this had something to do with that clown!" Vegeta tugged at his chains. "Ok...so tell me, Pikkon how is it that the people here in this time are so powerful."  
"It's complicated... the laws of physics have changed over eons. This time we find ourselves is further back in Earths history than what a mortals mind can concieve." Pikkon explained, he continued "If we are here long enough we should begin to adjust. Your power that you demonstated, although limited should grow from the experience."There was a mocking tone in Pikkons voice. "If you survive."  
  
Vegeta just began to laugh, this Pikkon had barely felt an inkling of the Prince's true power. If this green freak knew Kakkarot from the afterlife he too may have hidden depths.  
  
Just then, Pikkon noticed a prick in his wrist, blood trickled down his wrist, down his arm, chest , down around the back of his naked thigh, off his ankle and it a drain in the red stone floor.   
  
Something similar was happening to Vegeta. Two warriors both with crimson red blood.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Goku! Where are you! What does Vegeta have up his sleeve this time. When will Pikkon put his cloths back on? Stayed tuned for the next exciting episode of ... 


	3. 

Episode three of the Ancient Empire Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tien scouted through dense rainforest terrain. He recently became aware of Vegeta's power signature. Although weakened, he still lived. He and one other high energy level much different from the natives.  
  
  
  
One thing Tien noticed during the first brief battle he participated in when he, 18 and Krillen arrived in this time after touching the diamond anomaly, was that the natives didn't seem to to have the ability to focus their power. Although, they had unbelievable power levels, they used staves that fired energy waves.  
  
They showed no hint of having been trained in any fighting art. They were simply naturally strong and heavy armed. Tien also had noticed that the blast from the strange staffs quickly drained away Krillen's power and left him helpless.  
  
  
  
Tien knew from memories he rather not relive that any civilization like this was bound to have soldiers. A chill ran down Tien spine.  
  
  
  
Tien's moment of thought was broken by an ear-piercing shockwave, followed by a rush of warm air emanating from the spot where he left 18 and Krillen.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Android 18 slept peacefully under the enchanted blossom tree. Her shoulder length blonde hair hung over her face, blocking any flickers of light from interrupting her slumber. She dreamed about when Marron was just a baby and she could hold her in her arms and for the first time really know what love and her won humanity were all about.  
  
  
  
Shady matte-skinned figures crept around her. Her scent, like nothing else on this Earth, led the ancient trappers to her. One sharp staff blast disabled her, currents surged through her flesh and circuitry. Small plumes of smoke rose from her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Abruptly, Krillen awoke finding himself entombed in the Earth. He remembered a presence, not an individual but a collective spirit, a warm face speaking soothing words to Krillen infusing with the very lifeforce that made the spirit up. There was a multitude of natural energy in this place.  
  
  
  
In Krillen's mind's eye he could see it rising from every animal, every plant in the forest, floating in the air as glittering white specks. The energy absorbed into the ground and flowed into Krillen.  
  
  
  
  
  
A shot. That's what woke Krillen. He remembered now, the diamond, Tien, 18.. but where did all this dirt come from and these...roots?  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey don't worry about your dad, Trunks. He's a real tough guy." Bulma tried to comfort her son, who had recently felt his father, Vegeta's energy leave the Earth.  
  
  
  
"I know, Mom. I just wish I could help."  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at Yamcha who lay passed out on the living room couch. Sometimes he wished that guy would quit feeling sorry for himself.  
  
  
  
Bulma regained her son's attention "You know, your Grandpa's in there working on a way to find him. He's analyzing data from the temporal anomaly right now. Maybe we can reopen it. Do you want to come help?"  
  
"Sure." She patted her only son on the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The ground rumbled as a bubble grew under the surface. Like a volcano, superheated air broke out of the ground, creating a small crater in the Earth.  
  
Krillen stood inside the crater, floating above the surface. His eyes were glassy as he looked skyward. His long black hair stood straight up on end and ki energy radiated out in every direction. Krillen now was supercharged like never before. He held a strong stance in midair and clenched his fist out in front of him. His face fell forward bringing his six-dotted forehead to bear.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes focused on his fallen Wife, Number 18. She lie just a few feet away prone on the ground. Smoke still rose from her chest. Her eyes were open and blank. Krillen felt great remorse as he thought he had lost his wife forever. A lump formed in his throat and then something different built up in his belly, a rage fueled war cry.  
  
  
  
Krillens already turbo- charged aura opened full-throttle. His white energy ripped through the forest, whipping young trees and plants against the forest floor.  
  
  
  
The three natives surrounding 18 now trained their staffs on Krillen. Krillen shot a white-hot blast from his palm. The energy wave overloaded the staff's energy draining ability. The natives were naturally strong, their hides much more dense than regular human skin but the magnitude of the blast over came them. They burned were they stood, oxidizing into lumps of sooty black matter that emitted cedar smelling smoke.  
  
  
  
Krillen stood still in the forest's whispering breeze, his long black hair swayed. Wood chip aroma permeated his senses, it was like funeral incense morning his lost lover. 18 lay motionless before him. He knelt down next to her. A great black stain marred her chest where she had been shot. Krillen placed his hand near it, preparing to say goodbye.  
  
  
  
She stirred and her eyes became clear. She sat up. "Krillen, I feel like utter shit." She smiled and leans her head on his thigh.  
  
  
  
She reached below her throat and unzipped the front of her shirt. In between her sternum and her left breast a fist-sized pit descended a few centimeters into her skin. Some circuitry was visible and appeared to be shorted and fried.  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillen realized this was the first time he had actually seen any part of her technological makeup. "Should we remove those loose parts?" He asked innocently.  
  
  
  
With a horse voice 18 replied, "No, they will repair themselves. Dr. Gero built me well, just give it a little bit of time. My flesh and blood parts need to recuperate to."  
  
  
  
"Take all the time you need, baby." He ran his fingers across a strand of blonde hair. Krillen became aware of 18's left breast still dangling exposed out of her shirt. He thought himself we are all alone, he looked about quickly, just three lumps of soot. He leaned forward to kiss her and they kissed for a long moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillen heard a noise from behind him. His spine tightened up straight. He turned his head back to take a glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tien marched toward them.  
  
  
  
  
  
18 struggled to shove her breast back into her shirt and zip it up. She just barely managed to secure her bosom when Tien appeared from behind her husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Krillen, what happened here?" Tien asked, " You look so much better and 18 doesn't look so well. In fact look like a brand new person, Krillen."  
  
  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Krillen frowned crossing his arms and leaning against the tree. 


	4. 

Episode four of the Ancient Empire Saga:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan and his girl, Videl sat together side by side in the outdoor dining area of a taco stand in a tiny Mexican village. A large pile of empty taco wrappers, he started on the stack of burritos.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Gohan you know those things give you gas."  
  
  
  
"Well, your eating them too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl shot him a dirty look.  
  
  
  
  
  
A greasy- looking local approached them from the nearby sidewalk. "Hey, are you kids looking for a bargain." He pulled open one side of his dirty trenchcoat. It was lined with nice looking watches.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, uh mister, I don't know about that." Gohan stammered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl had a knowing look on her eye. She loved to drive a hard bargain. "What do you got?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Follow me miss, that is, If you want to see the real merchandise." The greasy lowlife walked towards his van.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh. I'm never drinking again." Yamcha held his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Ha Ha.." Trunks laughed, "That's what you get, a hangover. You jerk."  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Thats enough of that talk, young man. Yamcha is a lot older than you. Show a little respect." Bulma scolded.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked down. "Sorry, Yamcha. I didn't mean..."  
  
  
  
"That's ok, kid. You could make me feel any worse than I do right now."  
  
  
  
Bulma moaned, "Oh, my feet are killing me. Stupid strap sandals!" She looked up and used her sweetest voice. "Yamcha, will you rub my feet please?"  
  
  
  
Yamcha suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. Oh no he thought, anything but that. Not those big smelly dogs of hers. He shifted nervously as Bulma sat waiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortunately, Yamcha's life parner Gwar bounced in through the door, leaving the professor to continue working on the Vegeta crisis. The little fuzzy creature held an icepack to its forehead with its little fuzzy mitt. He announced, "I'm never drinking again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Tien asked 18.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Much better now. Thanks a lot for leaving me unguarded, Tien. I could have been killed."  
  
  
  
  
  
" The last time I was around you, I wouldn't have made a difference. You used to be a lot stronger than me, whats wrong? Have you've gotten rusty?" Tien became defensive."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Screw me over again and I'll show you just how much I've improved." Android 18 threatened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tien just stared at his former nemesis. He wasn't to worried about her. Tien knew, although, he had not been around for a while, he trained continuously. He was at his peak, his skills honed in the arctic mountain passes of his homeland.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eventhough Tien made no apologies, he didn't regret leaving her while she slept. Krillen came through for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillen remained leaning against the mystic tree. The all-white blossom on the branches reminded him of the particles of ki or lifeforce that had healed and accelerated his power. "When I got pulled under and the tree began to heal me I felt connected to something." Krillen spoke aloud. "It was like a collective mind, a spirit of nature. The closest thing I can relate it to is the gathering of the spirit bomb lifeforce. It was the same kind of experience. Very spiritual. Tien, you can understand that."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. I've done some exploring and I'm pretty we're still on planet Earth but it's all-different. I sense the amount of ambient energy here too." Tien paused. "Also, when I was scouting I sensed that diamond thing that got us here. It's back in the direction of that stone city."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl and Gohan stood at the back of the local's dented van's open doors. The Mexican guy set up an elaborate display of presumably stolen goods over a red velvet square. He smiled a greasy smile as he presented his trinkets.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan stood with his mouth wide open.  
  
  
  
Among the merchandise, grouped together on the velvet cloth were six shiny orange dragonballs. A folded paper sign read,  
  
  
  
*** SET OF SIX = only 29.99(crossed out with red marker) Only 17.99 (written in)*** 


End file.
